


What's yours

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, F/M, Fluffyfest, Hannah wears Cas's shirt, Sam and Dean are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam wake up to a pleasant surprise from our angel power couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks hanstiel for the request!

Nothing had ever been weirder in their lives. Cas had moved into the bunker with them and they were used to some weird things because of Cas. Nothing had ever prepared them for the sight of the angel Hannah dressed in Cas’ shirt, frying bacon.

Slowly the brothers edged into the room and saw a topless Cas in his dress pants, making toast in the toaster, looking fascinated by the machine.

“Uh Cas?” Dean said slowly.

“Yes Dean?” Cas looked up with a blissed expression on his face.

Dean hesitated before answering. “What is happening here? Why is Hannah here?”

Cas grinned and gestured for her to come closer. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Hannah is my mate now Dean. We mated last night.” He looked so happy that Dean almost couldn’t feel annoyed anymore.

Almost.

“She’s your what?” Sam looked bewildered.

“Mate.” Cas replied. “Kind of like how you and Jess were mates, and how Dean has many female mates.”

Dean looked affronted. “You mean you shacked up with an angel last night without telling us?”

“Oh no!” Hannah said quickly. “He has just told you, don’t be mad.”

“You are kinda married then I guess?” Sam asked uncertainly.

Cas nodded and kissed Hannah’s nose. “We love one another very much.”

“Well time to celebrate then!” Dean said cheerily, he went and dished breakfast for them all.

They spent the day talking and celebrating the union of the angels, inviting a few mutual friends over to hear the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
